Present invention relates generally to bait containers for fishing, and more particularily to an improved bait container which is particularily useful for night fishing.
When fishing at night while using a conventional minnow bucket, a common problem involves how to hold the light for catching the minnow and then continue to use the light to hook the minnow onto the fishing hook, an operation which requires the use of both hands. Each individual fisherman tends to develop his own homespun method of solving this problem. For example when fishing with another person, such second person can hold the flashlight while the first person catches the minnow and baits the hook. When fishing alone, however, it may require that a flashlight be laid on the ground or on a boat seat or even holding the flashlight between a person's knees while catching the minnow and baiting the hook.
Another problem associated with night fishing is getting to and from the favorite fishing hole while carrying all of the equipment necessary and still having a hand available for carrying a flashlight or a light.
Still another problem associated with this type of fishing with minnows is that the minnows use up the oxygen within the water supply in the minnow bucket and therefore will die if this water is not changed or oxygen replenished within such water. A well-known solution to this problem is the provision of an aeration pump which is used to pump air into such water by placing a tube from the pump through the top of a minnow bucket and towards the bottom. The problem is that the aeration pump is just one more piece of equipment needed to be transported and contended with and having a separate power supply from the flashlight carried.
Another common problem with this type of fishing is that one cannot always accurately predict when the battery for a flashlight or aeration pump will run out of power. Consequently, there is a need for some sort of back-up power system such as being able to use the battery from a boat, automobile or truck as the source of supply when such batteries expire.
Consequently, it can be readily appreciated there is a need for an apparatus for fishing which would overcome the problems referred to above.